


[COM] Face Value

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mind Break, Twinks, noncon, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This is another recent anonymous comm who provided an idea I simply could not pass up because such kinks have been really on my mind for the past couple days, so I had to write it!Contents: Pno12-style Manbod, M/M gayness, homofication, Scent/Musk play, Soft-Sissification, Mind Break, Non-con sex, and prime examples of why you shouldn't be too willing to meet people you've only known for a couple months. Or should be, I'm not the boss of you. Besides if I were in this situation,I'd sissy-twinkify myself ASAP, you kidding?Anyway, enjoy! ♥
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	[COM] Face Value

They say you shouldn't trust everything you see on the internet, and of course, you shouldn't. Or rather, you shouldn't take things at face value. It doesn't hurt to look a little deeper and find out the truth behind something, a task that is growing easier as phones advance and the internet has websites like S**pes and other such places. However, even those websites aren't able to delve into a person's history off the internet... And it isn't able to temper the hopes and naiveté of a young boy who made a "friend" and is on his way to meet them...

Yuu-kun was headed to meet with an older woman he met online. Nothing else to add to that, really; a young boy got horny for a pretty older lady, who can blame him? 

As Yuu-kun comes to the designated spot, he finds himself quite nervous, butterflies in his tummy and his mind racing with thoughts of this woman swarming the rational parts of his head, drowning out how odd all of this was. He only knew this person for about two months, but they talked about a lot of things in those two months, and for several hours a day, no less. Then, just last week, she invited Yuu-kun to a video chat, and when he saw her face, he immediately fell in love. Smooth skin, beautiful, foreigner-esque blonde hair, a smile so powerful and serene that you would melt just looking at it... as Yuu-kun did... A stirring in the boy's pants brought him to his senses and he walked forward, clutching a little envelope. As he stepped up on the porch, he opened the package, and out slid a key... along with a charm that...was oddly shaped. That was the ♂ symbol wasn't it? It looked hand-made, and it was a glittering pink... weird... it was attached to a necklace string, and it came with a hand-written note that had a rather... potent scent to it... it was sweet, but a tad sour? Savoury...? Whatever it was it was... intoxicating...

Yuu-kun gave a deep inhale and wondered if this was the natural scent of the person he was meeting... his cock was half erect now... he looked at the note and read it to himself;

"Yuu-kun~ Such a good boy, waiting to open this until now~ Now, put the key in the door, and turn it. Wait for the latch to unlock, and then double-knock three times. Feel free to walk in afterward. Be sure to wear the necklace, okay~? See you soon~" ♥

Yuu-kun swallowed heavily. He did as instructed. He put the necklace around his neck. He put the key in the door, and turned it. It unlocked. He double-knocked, three times. ... a moment passes by... and then another... and another... and, with a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, he opens the door, and meekly walks inside.

"U-Uhm, excuse me... Hello...? Kuma-san...?"

Kuma-san... that was what she called herself online, so no doubt calling that name would have this person know it was him. As Yuu-kun walked inside, his nose was hit with the same scent from the envelope, but damn near five times as powerful. It caused his head to spin, and his dick to stiffen further. Why was it so strong...? And why was it making him so horny...?

"Ah, Yuu-kun? Is that you, little Yuu-kun~?"

Again, he was snapped from his stupor as a voice called out to him, a husky one. One that was mature and smooth, just like the pretty face of the woman who was supposed to live here. Although, it had a certain... sound to it that seemed just a tad off-? 

"I'm in the bedroom, Yuu-kun, I was just having a quick rinse.~ Second door on the left up the stairs.~"

... Well screw it. Yuu-kun left his shoes at the door and the key at the little table nearby, then eagerly bounded up the stairs. The scent seemed to permeate the whole house, and it kept his mind aflutter the whole time... Second door on the left... Ah, there it is. He noticed the door across the hall and just down a little bit, the light was on and steam was coming from the bottom. 'Guess she was in the shower'... Yuu-kun opened the bedroom door... and he caught the biggest face full of that scent yet. However this time it was almost gag-inducing. It was strong, far more masculine than one could imagine, a thick, sweaty scent, but unmistakably the same one from downstairs, and the envelope. They say every person's home has a unique aura and scent to it, but this... wow... It was like pheromones of a wild beast consuming the mind of a mate with how badly it was turning the boy on... mmph... his pants strained... and his mouth opened a little as he couldn't help moving to the bed, sitting down, and just... taking... a deep breath in...

The bathroom door soon opened, quietly, as the home's owner peeked into their bedroom to see the young boy simply dazed out of his mind... 

"Araaa~ Such a cute sight... Is the scent of my room that strong to you~?"

"A-AH--! I'M SORRY--!"

Yuu-kun was brought to his senses by the husky, mature voice that called from the doorway, greeted by the sight of a taller figure, head wrapped in a towel, and face of a goddess... That was her... 'Kuma-san'... She was clad in only a post-bath robe, pink with white fur lining the hems. He was so enamored by her beautiful smiling face that he failed to notice the heavy, hefty footsteps that came as she walked closer...

"So very cute... You are certainly exactly as you appeared online... How wonderful...~"

She cooed in delight, leaning in close to the boy, her smile never wavering... Yuu-kun's cock was painfully hard now, his cheeks beet red, his breathing heavy... Kuma-san simply giggled and brought an admittedly large, meaty hand to his head, giving the boy a gentle headpet.

"Fufu, don't be so nervous, now... I promise I'll make your time here all that you could ever hope for... Ah, good boy, you put on the necklace! That's one of my favourites, you see, it helps draw out the wearer's true desires, you know.~"

"Ah... does it...?"

"Mhmm.~ At least, it did for me, and the last three cuties like you I had come here...~"

Yuu-kun was a little confused, as he looked down to the pendant he wore. Unlocked a person's desires? That's a bit silly, but... well, if she said so... Yuu-kun looked back up when he saw that Kuma-san had closed (and locked) the bedroom door. As she turned around, she had a rather... strange smile... and... was there something stuck in her robe...?

"So, lets get to it, hm~? I did just rinse off, but... I can always do it again later.~ Not that you'd want that, I'm sure.~"

Kuma-san undid the front tie of her robe... and as it fell away... Yuu-kun's eyes snapped wide open, and he felt his heart, and stomach, sink in sudden shock. This woman... was not at all anything remotely close to a woman...! Her body... it was... It was so... gross...! From the neck down, she looked like a fat, middle-aged oji-san, like in the lewd books Yuu-kun's friends sometimes read! Despite her skin being such a pretty pale tone, her arms, legs, tummy and crotch were dusted in thick, black hair that was not at all like that of the beautiful golden locks on her head! Her breasts weren't breasts, but meaty flabs of fat that drooped like teardrops, and the nipples... they were dark and thick and easily an inch long! They looked so gross and weird and... almost cute though?... The fat rolls of the "woman's" belly were very prominent, almost having her torso look like a face with how big her nipples were, and the crease at the center of her tummy. From her collarbone, all the way down to her groin, was a thick, black trail of hair that stood out, drawing the boy's eyes from the moobs, to that huge, sumo's belly, to the dark, ebony-coloured pillar of meat that stood tall and twitching, leaking a thick, milky fluid that gave the reddish pink cock head a glisten that shouldn't have been as alluring as it was. 

Her cock had traces of left-over cum on it, that much was clear, but why and how? Didn't she -- no, he -- Didn't he just shower-!? He... oh god, Kuma-san was...

"A man, silly.~ Did you not know? Araaa... My name is a pun, silly little boy. Kuma, bear. Overseas, the word 'Bear' has another meaning, you know? It refers a big, fat, hairy man.~ And if you were paying attention... I never said I was a woman, did I?"

In the back of his mind, Yuu-kun's wanted to back away, to do something, anything, to get away from this femme-faced beast... but... the smell... that fat python of a cock... the shiny, cum-stained head of it... that huge... fat... pillowy belly... and those flabby, nasty man-boobs... why... why was he... why was his dick so god damn hard!? He looked at this stinky bastard with an expression half way through disgust and primal, carnal lust... The smell filled him... as much as he suddenly wanted that cock to fill him... w-wait... no... that wasn't... he wasn't... was he...?

"Oh I love the cute ones, like you... you always assume, by my face, that I'm a pretty woman... Oh it gets my fat, stinky cock so hard and drippy thinking about how you stroke your little dicks over fantasies of what you think I'm like... Now, drop your pants, little boy. Daddy wants to play with his new toy...~"

Yuu-kun was unable to move or do anything as this hulking slab of bear-bod pinned him to the bed and began removing his pants, tossing them to the side and revealing his prey's dripping cock. His butt was like a smooth, perfectly shaped peach... goodness... And he had very little to no hair at all! Did this boy shave, or did he wax? Hmm... perhaps, but that didn't matter. Yuu-kun soon had his shirt removed too, giving the fat man full view to his waifish chest, nipples a little larger than he would have thought, leading him to think this boy played with them frequently... Being so forcefully stripped, Yuu-kun's face was pressed right between those fat moobs several times, catching him a nose, and brain, full of Kuma-san's musky scent, which had his eyes roll back and his cock dribble globs of precum... Once stripped, Kuma-san reclined on the bed, a hand to his cheek as his smile was that of a perverse old man looking at a young, sexy lass...

"Araaa, you have such a sexy little body don't you? So lithe and girlish... Just the way I like them.~ Now come, Yuu-kun." 

Kuma-san gripped his cock, wiggled it at Yuu-kun like bait to a fish, and beckoned him...

"Come and stuff your face full of that cock-smell you love so much...~"

Yuu-kun... couldn't stop himself. He crawled toward Kuma-san and pushed his face right in between those fat, tennis ball-sized nuts and those thick, meaty thighs, nestled in, and took a deep, loud, snorting huff... Kuma-san giggled and pet his head, cooing how much of a good little boyslut he was, huffing his nuts like that... Saying how much of a daddy's boy he was gonna make him... just like all the rest...

Yuu-kun huffed, deeply, not registering those words, just letting Kuma-san speak, until Yuu-kun was ordered to start sucking that meatstick that kept petting his cheek. So hot, so potent a smell... Yuu-kun let his tongue run up, down, and all over that pulsing rod, a fat wad of precum gushing from the head of it, making the fat oji-san above him moan out in perverted bliss. Kuma-san played with his own fat nipples, tweaking and teasing them with one hand, while he took hold of Yuu-kun's head and forced it down lower and lower on his thick dick, Yuu-kun squeaking and grunting around it as he was forced to deepthroat a cock bigger than he had ever seen. Up and down, slowly, pumping the boy's face like a fucktoy, Kuma-san sighed and grunted, a snort occasionally leaving his mouth as he admitted he was indeed rutting this boy's throat like a horny pig. Yuu-kun's eyes rolled back as his tongue did its best to please and lick and slurp at that cock as he took it in... But soon it was taken out, leaving the boy gasping for air and whining for more...

"Mmh-! So close... but not yet... I wanna cum in your tight little asshole, you little slut...you got me nice and lubed up, and aaaall hard for you... Araaa... Turn around, face on the pillow, ass up...~"

Yuu-kun obeyed, like a good boyslut. He hugged the pillow beneath him and buried his face into it, looking back some to see Kuma-san grip his hips and line his fat cock with his little hole... And indeed, unrealistically mind you, Kuma-san pushed that fat log of a cock, bit by bit, into his fucktoy boyslut's asspussy, lubed only by the oral act to get him nice and ready. Every push, Yuu-kun whined and squealed like a tiny girl, until finally, Kuma-san's dick was all the way inside...

"Hold on tight, little boy... Daddy's gonna fill you nice and big...~"

Indeed, Kuma-san's first fuck-thrust had the poor boy's eyes go wide and had him almost scream. It hurt, at first. It really did. But the more 'Daddy' thrust back in after every thrust out, it was oh so clear his tight sissy hole would soon shape itself to Daddy's cock, gaping enough to fit it, tight enough to squeeze and wring it out.~ Oh how Kuma-san loved breaking in boys like this, opening their mind, awakening their very souls to the intense, super-homo faggotry that was taking a big burly bear's cock deep in their tight assholes, of being filled like an éclair, to the brim with thick, virile cum! Kuma-san's eyes had such a predator's lust in them, his sweaty body picking up in musk and stench as he worked himself on the onahole of an ass wrapped around his dick, said scent only fueling the young boy's mind, heart, and soul with the desire to be the gayest little boyslut homo in the world for this big daddy bear! 

"Mmmh-! That's it, yes! Squeal for me, little boy! Let Daddy hear how much you love his fat, dirty cock!"

"OOOH, D-DADDY...! P-PLEASE... DON'T STOP~! FUCK ME! PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR CUM~! DADDYYYY~!"

"Hnnnnh-! YES! GOOD BOY, CUM FOR DADDY~! SUBMIT, AND BE DADDY'S LITTLE CUMTANK HOMO SISSY~! MMMPH-! DADDY'S GONNA CUM... GET READY~!"

Yuu-kun -- no, Yuu-chan -- squealed out like a little piglet as his little dick soon started to squirt all over the sheets of the sizable bed beneath him, squeezing the pillow for dear life, eyes rolled back into his head, lips puckered into a slutty, whorish "O", tongue lolling a little...

As for Kuma-san, his balls tensed and pulsed and throbbed as his huge daddy's cock unleashed a torrent of thick, powerful cum deep within the boy's waiting hole, painting every bit of his insides white. Kuma-san gripped Yuu-chan's hips tightly, lifting and pulling them back to lock him tightly in place so not a single drop spills out. Kuma-san let out grunts and groans, tongue lolling as his balls emptied themselves in his toy, blissfully drinking in the scent of sex and his own musk, mixing with the sweet, almost girlish scent of Yuu-chan... Eventually, Kuma-san lifted the boy up and held him in his lap, bringing his head up so their lips could meet, bringing his little prey into a loving, passionate, super gay kiss, tongues dancing together in a loving display that would be well suited to a pair of lovers... 

But that is what they were now... Daddy and his little gay twinkslut... To bend over and suck and fuck and love whenever he wanted...~ Just like the rest...~

"Mmmh good boy...~"

"Nnnhh... I love yooouu...d-daddyyyy..~"

"Fufu...~ Daddy loves you too...~"

~ ~ ~ 

Hours later, Yuu-chan was "redressed" in a skimpy, pink sailor school uniform that covered nothing at all, with a collar that read "DADDY'S SLUT" on it, hair done up in cute pigtails with little pink ribbons. A fat vibrating dildo was shoved up his ass as he was busy sucking and deepthroating Daddy Kuma's cock, cleaning it from their last session, eager to get another hefty "meal" out of it...

Kuma-san on the other hand, was on the phone, Yuu-chan's phone... 

"Ah, yes, is this Yuu-chan's onii-san, Daichi? Aaah, Daichi-kun! Yes, hello, this is Kuma-san, Yuu-chan's online friend. Mhmm, he's visiting today and he's having a lovely time.~ Ah, although, he said he wants to stay over for a few days... Is that alright? ... Oh, of course, I don't mind at all, in fact I think I gave him the idea, fufu.~ Ah, wonderful, thank you so much.~ .... You know.... you could always join him, if you'd like. I'm sure things would be more fun with the two of you here together... ... Araaa... I look forward to it then...~"

Yes... Just like all the rest...~

~ ~ E N D ~ ~


End file.
